parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Preview Clip 2: The Bayou.
Here is another preview clip of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Smudger as Andre *Cerberus as Reflux *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Thomas as Rayman *Paxton as Ninjaws Transcript *Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship... Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the pirates' prison ship is shown as we enter inside) In Devious Diesel's private cabin... (a figure walks toward the room and gets tripped up and falls down. He shakes his head and looks back angrily) *Dennis: You'll pay for that, soldier! (walks onward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me?! *Dennis: Your horribleness, he has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?!! You incompetent imbecile! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (takes a lum and eats it as No. 5025 sets off and goes out to find Thomas) *(as 5025 arrives at the bayou, Thomas hops onto a floating block, which takes him across, only for him to shoot a bomb, before Thomas hops onto a platform to get a green lum, and hops onto another to get two red lums, bust a cage open, and collect two more yellow lums. Thomas hops onto another floating platform, which takes him across, when he shoots a bomb before he hops onto another platform to get three more yellow lums, climbs up a ladder to get a green lum and three yellow lums, before he shoots a pirahna and a switch, and flies down onto the bridges, which he hurries across and grabs four yellow lums, climbs up a ladder to get a green lum, throws Smudger into the sea, and shoots another cage) *Thomas: Oh yeah! (swings a purple lum that he freed before he hops onto another floating barrel while he collects five yellow lums while shooting some zombie chickens until he hops onto a high platform to get two red lums and a green lum before he shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, flies down to get four more yellow lums, gets a green lum, and runs across a bridget to get four more yellow lums. He swings onto a purple lum to get three more yellow lums, hops onto the bridge to get another yellow lum and hides in the bushes to think of his wisdom while 5025 goes past) *Paxton: Well, he must be around here somewhere. *Dennis: Dennis, I was thinking. *Paxton: Now, Paxton. *Dennis: But what if he went down the river below us... ...and never any of his tracks? *Paxton: Look, Dennis, you fool! Thomas is not that smart! (as 5025 goes past and leaves, Thomas follows by swinging on a purple lum and back onto the bridge that he goes across, collecting two more yellow lums, and stops, but turns around and shoots another cage to get two more yellow lums, and flees in fright after the train dissapears. Meanwhile, back at the prison ship...) *Devious Diesel: I'm surrounded by incompetents! I shall never be able to stop Thomas. *Paxton: Sir! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Paxton! You've arrived at the right time, buddy. I have a mission for you, a special mission... *Paxton: (takes out his red lightsaber staff and ignites it) Killing is a pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the blue paint of this confounded Thomas! *Paxton: It is as good as done. (spins his saber staff, jumps into the air, changes into his locomotive engineer clothing, and hops into the cabin of Braeriach No. 17, which is hauling seven coaches as Devious Diesel laughs evilly) *Devious Diesel: You are not long for this world now, Thomas. Paxton and his guards will soon make mince meat of you! (laughs evilly again as Braeriach sets off into the night) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65